


Until you're gone

by Lemonshake



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Death, Dismemberment, POV Second Person, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: You sit on the edge of a roof.
Kudos: 16





	1. Edge

You sit on the edge of a roof.  
You’re not planning on jumping, and yet you dangle your legs over the side.

The Sky is vast.  
It always seems like it wants to swallow you up.

Worlds beyond it lay dormant to your own.  
Worlds you would never meet in your lifetime.

There are universes beyond even the furthest star,  
The only reason you know that is because you can see in between – The cracks are easy to miss now.

You know death welcomes you with open arms for the things you have seen,  
You decide to not meet them in person just yet.

Everyone below you, those who truly know who you are and those who don’t – know your name.  
They may know an alias or your real name, but everyone knows who you are.

And so, you sit on the edge of a roof.  
And you know this realm’s secrets.

Many people that live soundly in this realm hate you.  
They spit your name like venom.

Yet your one of the people that allow them to sleep.

They call you Lloyd Garmadon, but that never has truly been your name, hasn’t it?


	2. Of worlds

Your World doesn't accept those like you.  
Not many accept those without bodies.

You look at your house made of flesh,  
And weep for the unknown victim.

Your Friends Would never believe you.  
Your father attacks the city almost daily.

Your mother is busy with work,  
You wouldn’t want to bother her, now do you?

Those with Venom in their voices would lie to your teachers.  
Those who’ve fallen to your hand would believe you,  
But they are dead.

Isn’t that right, Child?


	3. Creeps Fowards, Towards

You find yourself Trapped inside ~~Many~~ a Box. ~~es~~  
You cannot get out of ~~Them~~ it.  
Your Hands and feet are too numb to push at the walls.  
Your mind is Analysing ~~Spiralling down… down…~~ The situation.  
You Finally Blink.  
Your not so whole now, aren’t you Lloyd?


	4. Your home, Your Family

Your Mother made a selfish deal.  
She sacrificed your Humanity to keep you alive.

_Now, look at what you have done._

Your Father met you properly once,  
And now the city is in ruins.

_It felt good, didn’t it?_

Kai – The Boy in red, with the brightest Smile,  
Can No longer comfort you when others get you down.

_No amount of apologising will make them forgive you this time._

Jay – The Boy in blue, one of the smartest people you know,  
Can No longer see his friends’ Twisted bodies.

_It's Not your Senses, why should you care?_

Cole – The Boy in Black, always ready to listen to your ideas,  
Will never walk again.

_Their blood is like a pool of mud gathering at your feet._

Zane - The boy in White, who just wanted to fit in,  
Has missing Wires strung throughout the street.

_Where is he, anyway? You can’t see him in full – You can only make out his lower arm._

Nya – The Girl in teal, who has the greatest Hugs,  
Will never Drive the Motorcycle she is so fond of.

_It’s on your hands._

Any You?  
Well, you’re just patching yourself together again.

_Right, Green Ninja?_


	5. It won't ever be stopped.

A secret identity is never kept for long.  
A secret Can’t be kept if the others who know it die.  
A secret will always be found, no matter if it takes thousands of years.

You where wise to hide yourself.

Your friends Comfort you, despite what YOU Did to them.  
You can’t put them back together again this time.

You’ll protect them.  
They are the closest thing to family now that your mother is buried under your feet.

They don’t care what you are.  
Not anymore.  
They wish you told them sooner-

“You alright greenie?”

“yeah”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. I made this while listening to Hey kids By Molina. its a p good song!  
> anyway, Thanks for reading my stupid Second pov Eldertrich horror (technically) Lloyd


End file.
